Hell and Red toenails
by SweetCherryLove
Summary: Vince's Baby sister comes into town for a while and things change. Please review to tell me if i should keep it going.
1. Chapter 1

Hell and Red Toenails

By: Me

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Vince's baby sister comes back into his life and all hell comes to some members of the team

Disclaimer: I own like nothing so please don't sue me I own like none of the characters either so ya know. ------------------------------------------------------------------

A midnight blue civic pulled up to the Toretto garage. Dom looked up from the car he was working on. The car door opened in suicide style ( suicide doors are where the door opens the opposite way if u don't know so it's like the handle would be closer to the hood). 

Out stepped a large black boot that seemed to go on forever followed by long golden legs that looked like they reached the sky. Then there was a very, very short black skirt and tanned piece of stomach flesh not fat but not toned muscle a star tattoo, a cute lil belly button and a ring with what looked to say "lick me" on it, then came a very small and tight black shirt that emphasized how well endowed she was on her chest. Then long beautiful dark red hair followed a set of dark luscious lips the perfect nose and a set of piercing blue eyes.

She started to move towards Dom. He shook off the shock of the beautiful woman. She reached Dom and smiled revealing a beautiful set of white teeth. 

"Excuse me, but I was told that I could find Vince Levos here." she said sweetly. Vince rolled out from under he was working on. "Yeah," he said and stood up. When he saw her face, he went lunging toward her and picked her up in a giant hug. At this point everyone in the garage had looked up to watch the event even Jesse (no he didn't die) looked away from the engine he was working on.

"Vince" she squealed "Put me down", he set her down and smiled at her. "What are you doing here you're supposed to be New York." he asked her excited. She looked at him "what I don't even get a Hello?" she asked playfully. Vince looked at her and sighed, "Hello Frankie, Now what r u doing here?" he asked. 

"Well," she looked at him," I kinda got into some trouble, and mom kinda kicked me out and I went back to my boyfriend cause it's kinda his trouble too but he said wasn't and he told me he never wanted to see me again, so I figured I come see the only person that still could put up with me." she told him with a few tears slipping down her cheeks. 

Vince pulled her into his arms. "shhhh baby girl, Don't worry about it, we'll figure it all out" he whispered in her ear. He looked over at Dom for the okay to take a break for a while. Dom nodded and Vince pulled her into his arms and walked towards his car. He set her in the front seat and climbed in the drivers side and pulled out.

*Vince's Apartment*

He set her down on the couch. "hey sissy what's going on?" he asked her concerned. She looked at him, "I'm so sorry Vince, we didn't mean to, I mean he wore a condom but I guess it broke and now I'm knocked up, and everyone says I'm a lil whore. You're the only one that hasn't disowned me. I'll understand if u do though," she said softly. Vince looked over at the clock. He needed to get back to work. He looked over at her, "Frankie, I gotta to go back to work but I'll home really soon. Make yourself comfortable and my cell number is on the fridge okay sweetie?" he told her softly. She nodded and laid down on the couch

*Back @ the garage*

Vince walks in to the garage to see all the team sitting around the lounge area talking. "Hey" he said as he got closer. They all turned to look at him. Letty spoke up first, "V, what's going on?" she asked. He looked over at her and sighed, he looked around at the team they all seemed concerned. He pulled up a chair. 

He looked over at Dom, "you remember my little sister Cordelia Francine?," Dom nodded, "Well," Vince started again, "She was living out in New York with Mom for a while and I guess from what I've heard of it, she gave herself to Some little shit head, and now I guess she's pregnant, the little shit won't take responsibility and Mom kicked her out when she found out. So she came to me. My 16 year old knocked up baby sister came to me for help." Vince told them. Letty and Mia stepped up and went over to hug Vince and then left the area to let the boys talk. Vince looked over towards Dom, "I don't know what to do about this I mean, she's my baby sister, my only sister and she's having a baby." Dom leaned over and patted him on the back. "Well figure it out bro" Dom told him, and Leon and Jesse repeated leaving Vince alone.

The girls were outside talking about the issue. Letty looked at Dom, she pulled him aside, "Me and Mia were talking and we want to help Vince's sister," she told him, her eyes showing true feeling. Dom smiled at her "I know babe, and we will" he told her. He smiled to her. Most people would have never believed that Letty had feelings, but she did. You just had to dig through layers and layers of bitchyness, and if u didn't stick through with the digging she would just seem like a bitch.

*back inside*

Jesse and Leon were talking about the situation. Jesse looked at Leon. "Hey Leon?" Jesse asked him. Leon looked up, "Yeah Jesse?" he said. "Vince's Sister is really cute, I mean I know she's 16 and pregnant, but still she's really hot." Jesse said with all honestly. Leon looked over at him, "Jess, I agree with ya but your forgetting one thing she's VINCE'S LITTLE SISTER" he told him, " I doubt any guy will be able to get near her." he said with a small laugh and went back to working on the car.

Vince was sitting in the lounge area still. He looked up towards the ceiling "How in the hell am I supposed to make this all better for her? I mean goddamn I'd do anything for her but I don't even know where to start." 

Dom looked over at Vince in Lounge area. He was the only one that had even knew about Delia or Frankie as Vince called her, but Vince was the only one allowed to call her Frankie. The girl had defiantly grown up. He remembered Delia that little angel in disguise. She was a little angel when you first met her but when u got to know her you found out she defiantly wasn't an angel, and she knew how to play the card just right. He also remembered her heavenly voice, she could soothe anyone with that voice. She was the only thing that could actually make Vince happy. Vince loved her so much. "Vince?" he said. "Yeah Dom?" Vince looked over at him. "Why don't u go and get Delia? Bring her back over here to hang out with the team and get to know the girls, stay for dinner?" Dom asked him. Vince looked at Dom with a smile, "Sure I'll be right back with Frankie, thanks bro." Vince told him and gave him a hug. Vince left with that. Dom looked over the garage. Things were defiantly going to change. How he didn't know though. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hell and Red Toenails

Chapter 2 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince got back opened the door to the apartment to hear the sound of Frankie throwing up everything she ate that day. He rushed into the bathroom. He sat down behind her gathered her hair up into his hand. He was whispering sweet lil thoughts to her for the next 5 minutes till she was sure she was done. He pulled her up and set her on the counter while he found a spare toothbrush and some tooth paste. He laid the stuff out for her and quietly exited the bathroom. Delia quickly brushed her teeth and went back in to the living room where she saw Vince pacing around the room. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey big bro, don't worry about it, it's only morning sickness. I have pills for it." Delia told him softly. Seeing true worry in his eyes over her. "So Vincent why are u home so early?" she asked smiling.

Vince looked down at his little sister, in black terry sweatpants, a tiny white wife beater, that looked like it had belonged to an 8 year old, a pair of black flip flops and her hair tied loosely in a ponytail with a few strands still hanging out. He couldn't help but smile. "It is an order from Dom that I am to take u back to the house for the night to hang out. So Let's go" he told her smiling.

"whoa boy, at least let me put some makeup on. Maybe fix my hair. Change my clothes." Delia told him, as she started listing off things she would need to do. Vince looked at her, "You have 10 minutes then were leaving I don't care if all u have on is a towel. We are leaving in 10 minutes." He said sternly. Delia walked to her duffle and into the bathroom.

*10 minutes later*

Delia walked out of the bathroom still in the same outfit. Her hair hanging in 2 loose pigtails. A light lip gloss and pale natural makeup on. "I guess I'm ready," she told Vince. They went out to the parking lot to start the trip to The House. The drive over there was silent except for the loud blaring of Jay-Z. Delia sat there wondering wut the team was going to think of her. Vince wondering wut was going to happen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hell and Red toenails

Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince's car pulled into the driveway. Dom was outside at the grill like always. Letty and Leon were playing basketball. Jess was sitting at the table talking to Dom bout something. Brian and Mia were prolly inside doing god knows wut if he even wants to know. (NC-17 Thoughts there) Vince stepped out of the car grabbing everyone outside's attention. Then Delia stepped out. Even Dom was grabbed by simple ness of her beauty. Seeing everyone staring at her, scared Delia. She climbed back into the car. It wasn't that she was scared of being stared at. She was used to it. It was the fact that these were her brother's best friends scared the shit out of her.

Vince walked around to the other side of the car. He looked inside and pulled her up into his arms. "Damn woman u's a goddamn feather." he said with her in his arms. He carried her over to the table and sat her down next to Jesse. "Jess this is Delia, Delia this is Jess. Jess watch her for a second I'll be right back." Vince told them, and then he disappeared into the house. Jesse looked over at Delia, who was currently laying on the table's bench. He decided to just leave her alone. Dom on the other hand thought differently. Dom stepped away from grill and over to Delia. "Cordelia Francine Leevos," he said grinning as she peeked her eyes open, " You sure have grown up from the evil thing u used to be haven' t you" Dom asked smiling. 

" Dominic James Toretto, Depends are u still the jackass u used to be?" she asked with smile. Dom just looked at her and smiled. "Guess ur still Evil," Dom said with a grin, and walked back over to the grill. Delia looked over to Jesse. " So Jess, wut's going on?" her accent showing it's cover. Jess had to smile at the accent. She reminded him of his mom. She had been a true New Yorker. Accent and everything including the attitude. Defiantly had the attitude. She had him at 17 too. Damn, Jess thought.

"Not much wit me, u?" Jess asked with a smile. "Meeting my brother's friends," she told him with a smile before they were bombarded with everyone deciding to come to the table. Vince sat down next to Delia with Coronas and a Snapple. "Hey girlie u doin aight? U scared of Jess yet?" Vince asked her handing her a Snapple. She just smiled, and looked over at Jesse and laughed. "Not yet" she told Vince. "Though I think Dominic needs to get some manners like always." Mia smiled at her and laughed. "Thank u, someone else finally agrees. Hey I'm Mia Dom's sister" she says nodding in Delia's direction. "Oh and this lil Puppy following me is my boyfriend Brian" Mia added. Brian waved to Delia then looked back at everyone, who all had taken there seats at the table. "I am not a puppy am I?" he asked. The response from the table was a chorus of laughs. Mia looked at Brian with a smile "at least ur a cute lil puppy" she said and gave him a kiss as they took their seats at the table. Everyone went around the table saying their names. Everyone seemed to be getting along alright so far. Well except for the fact that both Leon and Jess were staring at Delia with desire in their eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Aight y'all please review after u have read. Tell me wut u think. 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Hell and Red Toenails

__

Chapter 4

****

-0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0-

Delia leaned against Vince. She smiled as she heard Dom begin a prayer. "dear heavenly father we give thanks for this food, for our family and for our friends, and for our newest editons to our family. Amen!" there was a chours of amens around the table as she lifted her head of of Vince's shoulder. She was definatly home. She smiled as vince took her plate and began to fill it up. "Vince stop !! I can't eat that much" she laughed as he returned her plate. " she laughed "there is no way in hell I can eat that much!" she told him. Vince looked at her, " you better eat all of that, your eating for 2 now." she smiled at him "that is like a meal for 5 though" she told him. Letty smiled at her, "that's a average meal for Vince!" Delia smiled at Her, "That's my brother the pig!" vince smiled at her and shoved at piece of chicken in his mouth. She wrinked her nose "That's disgusting Vincent!" he smiled and wrapped his arm around her! "You know you love me" he told her. She smiled at him and began to eat some potato salad. Jesse smiled across the table at her. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Leon smiled and elbowed him, "I know she hott and everything but you've go to shut your goddamned mouth. Leon told him. As he glanced at her to find giggling softly at something that Dom had said. Brian elbowed leon, "What the hell are you two talking about?" Leon looked over at him "Nothing Dawg," Leon looked around the table seeing that everything seemed in order. Vince smiled as he shoved another piece of chicken in his mouth. Jesse smiled "Vince, how in the hell can you to be related?" Vince shot him a glare "Very funny Ha ha ha" Dom looked over as he heard a car door open. "Guys," he said getting up as he saw 2003 Yellow Escalade pull up into the driveway. Delia smiled and jumped up from her spot running over to the drive way. Vince watched his sister as she opened the car door. Out stepped a chick in a pair of black baggy pants and a pink wife beater on. He smile as his sister embraced the stranger. The women turned around to show two long black French braids. Vince smiled as he saw a tattoo peaking out from under her wife beater. "damn" he sighed he couldn't wait to get a shot at that ass. Just then Delia appeared at her side, "Shit" he sighed that would be a problem. Delia smiled as she rushed over to the group, . She smiled "Guys, I want you to meet my best friend Nakiya, Nakiya this is the gang."  



	5. Chapter 5

****

Hell and Red Toenails

__

Chapter 5

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nakiya smiled as she stood in front of the team. She grinned " what nobody got names?" Vince smiled as Nakiya slung her arm around Delia's shoulder. Leon smiled, "I'm Leon," he said and extended his hand. Nakiya smiled pulled off her sunglasses revealing a set of dark blue eyes, and an eyebrow ringand extended her hand, "pleasure to meet somebody with manners in this damn city, name's Nakiya." Leon smiled and gripped her hand. Leon let go and Jesse piped up, "Jesse, nice to meet ya." Dom smiled, " I'm Dom, this is my girl Letty," he said pushing Letty in front of Him. Letty nodded at her. Dom smiled, then he pointed to Mia, "My sister Mia, her boyfriend brian ," he said as both of them nodded at her and she gave a nod back. Nakiya smiled and stepped in front of Vince. "You must be Vince," she smiled as he nodded. Vince held out his hand to her. She looked at his hand, "Bullshit" she said and pulled Vince into her. "Were family now." she whispered into his ear. He smiled and gripped her tighter, "I hope that ain't all we can be," Nakiya smiled back at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She pulled away from him to see a shocked Delia, " what the fuck was that?". Nakiya looked at her, "Frankie I was just having a little fun." Delia stared at her with disbelief, and started backing up. Delia looked at her like she was crazy, "Uhh it may just be me but I don't think Adam would like your fun" Nakiya looked at her, " Fuck Adam , Oh wait Steph's doing that now." Delia looked at her, "NO Shit" Nakiya nodded at her. Jess looked at the group. " Not to break up the girl talk and shit but the foods getting cold." Delia looked at him, and grinned, " Then I say we eat I'm starving.", Vince slightly smiled, and ran towards her, lifting her over his shoulder. Vince smiled as she began to squirm on his shoulder. "Vincent put me down right NOW!!" Delia told him. "In your dreams princess!" Vince told her as he began walking towards the table. As she began squirming he tightened his grip on her. Nakiya watched them from behind, " Vince buddy, You hurt my Godchild I WILL hurt you" Nakiya told him. "OH SHIT" Vince said gently dropping Delia off his shoulder. "Are ya okay, did I hurt you?" Vince said wrapping his arms around her. All of the sudden Delia pushed him off of her. "Dammit I'm Knocked up not FUCKING glass." she screamed at him. "Sorry Delia I didn't mean to upset you" he told her rubbing her hands down his arms. "Fuck off" she told him running away from him, down to the driveway opening the escalade door. She got in and sat in the driver's seat for a second. "OH fuck" came from Nakiya as Delia's head disappeared from view. Nakiya began walking down the driveway of the engine started. Nakiya looked over at Vince, "happy?" Vince looked over at her, " What the fuck did I do?" he looked at the girls. Nakiya gave him a look, "She'll be back in an hour or 2, tomorrow at most " She told him. Mia looked over at her, "Jon us for dinner?" she asked Nakiya. "Ya sure?" Nakiya asked. Mia looked at Vince, "Yea we seem to have an extra spot," vince gave her a _what did I do _look. Letty smiled as she saw Nakiya slap Vince on the ass on her way to the table. Leon directed her on where to it. Nakiya looked down at the plate in front of her. "I know this ain't my girl's Plate, this would take her 3 days to eat" Naiyka said as she began to eat. Mia smiled as dinner went off without a hitch.

2 Hours Later

Letty walked over to the door when she heard the doorbell ring., opening the door she saw a, happy Delia. Letty smiled and stepped out of the way allowing her to step into the house, "Welcome back Frankie," she said as delia turned to look at her , " Just call me delia I hardly go by Frankie anymore," Letty nodded her approval and turned her towards the living room. Inside the Living room she saw the boys fighting over what movie to watch next. Letty caught Mia's eyes and nodded., "Boys, were going to play a little game," Letty told them gaining a groan from all of the guys. "Shut up," Mia told them. " Letty gave a wicked smile, " The game is truth or dare" theat gained a laugh from Dom. He leaned forward and pulled Letty onto his lap. Dom looked around the living room. Vince and Nakiya were sitting on opposite sides of the couch jesse and leon were laying on the floor pillows under them, Brian and Mia were sitting in a chair. Letty smiled, "Vince truth or Dare" she asked know Vince couldn't turn down a dare. "Dare," Vince told her. Letty's eyes lighted up "I dare you to Kiss Nakiya," Vince looked over at Nakiya who was lleaning into the corner of the couch. Vince got up and sat down nest to her, he leaned over and gently pecked her lips, Nakiy apulled vince down on top of her, deeping the kiss, her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closr. All of the sudden they heard a muffled giggle. Vince separated himself from Nakiya to see Delia laying between Leon and Jesse laughing into Jesse's shoulder. Nakiya evily grinned, "Delia, I dare you to make out with Jesse," delia blushed and shot nakiya an evil glare as Jesse tried to hide. Nakiya smiled at her, " Please Delia It's so obvious don't act like you don't want to. Leon smiled as he saw jesse perk up slighty. " Jesse kiss the damngirl already you got a chance to touch instead of just looking," Leon told him gaining a laugh from dom. Delia leaned over wraping her arm around his back nuzzling her face into Jesse's neck, "We've been figured out," she whispered into his ear. Jesse glanced up at her and was taken back when she captured his mouth deeping the kiss, jesse smiled as he relized she tasted like chocolate. Jesse wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. 


End file.
